


Монстр

by KingShisui



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: Знаешь, когда монстр перестаёт быть монстром?





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

> С др, крч.

— Я монстр, — говорит Хомураби, и его прямой, нечитаемый взгляд вспарывает Шисуи живот. — Держись от меня подальше.  
С этими словами Хомураби резко разворачивается и стремительно уходит. Его широкие шаги гулко раздаются в пустом коридоре и отдают внутри глухой болью. Шисуи шумно выдыхает и, повернувшись к окну, поднимает взгляд к небу. Он даже не заметил, что перестал дышать, когда подошёл к Хомураби, в итоге наткнувшись на ржавый тупой нож грубых слов.  
Небо над Шисуи всегда безоблачное. Безоблачное и равнодушное, словно вырезанное из картона, — от этого у Шисуи ноют виски, и ему кажется, что он заперт в клетке.  
Он внезапно понимает, что не знает, что хотел сказать Хомураби, — может, то, что последний договор стоило бы обсудить ещё раз, может, то, что бывшему человеку привыкнуть к этому месту невероятно сложно. Может, то, что, сколько бы Шисуи ни пытался, он не может прочитать Хомураби, может, то, что его мысли и эмоции — это бушующий поток горной реки с острыми подводными камнями, от которых у Шисуи внутри кровоточат открытые раны.  
А может, то, что Хомураби снова ему снился.  
Шисуи хмурится, не зная, как ему поступить, а главное — как вырвать из себя все эти чувства, взрывающиеся фейерверками в груди.

***

Каждую ночь во сне Шисуи заходит в полуразрушенный зал — на стенах в нём — выбоины, а на полу — трещины — и видит на противоположной стороне Хомураби. Тот весь наполнен животной яростью и безумием — Шисуи чувствует низко гудящими нервными окончаниями, как они исходят от него, наполняют пространство разрядами электрического тока, проникают под кожу и перекрывают кислород, оставляя после себя лишь удушающее чувство паники. Глаза Хомураби чернеют, и постепенно его полностью окутывает первородная, безжалостная тьма. Шисуи зажмуривается и дышит урывками, ужас сковывает его, а конечности тяжелеют, приковывают к полу. Он вновь открывает глаза, когда слышит рык Хомураби, и срывается с места.  
 _Я должен спасти тебя —_  
Каждую ночь во сне Шисуи пытается достичь Хомураби, но у него никогда не получается: иногда он не успевает добежать и до середины зала — пол под его ногами разрушается, и он падает в чёрную бездну; иногда он добегает до конца зала почти вовремя и протягивает руку, но ладонь ловит лишь холодный воздух — Хомураби уже полностью поглощает тьма. Иногда ему так и не удаётся сделать хоть один шаг, словно к ногам привязаны железные гири, и он обессилено смотрит, как монстр подчиняет себе разум Хомураби, превращая его в обезумевшего берсерка, пока они оба не растворяются в бездне.  
Иногда берсерк, наполненный ненавистью и жаждой крови, убивает Шисуи.  
Он не чувствует боли, когда рука Хомураби пронзает его грудную клетку и вырывает сердце, оставляя сквозную дыру, — он улыбается и спрашивает:  
 _Знаешь, когда монстр перестаёт быть монстром?_  
Безумие моментально покидает Хомураби, как только он видит кровь Шисуи на своих руках, и полный агонии рёв срывается с его губ.  
 _— и если для этого мне нужно умереть, я готов пойти на это._

***

В их первую встречу Шисуи и Хомураби долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, не говоря ни слова. Монолог Рюуко проходит мимо них белым шумом — Шисуи даже не помнит, о чём тот рассказывал; возможно, о том, что они теперь напарники и как важно уметь приходить к компромиссу, или что они теперь живут только ради поддержания равновесия и как важно забыть о людских жизнях.  
Но всё это для них не имеет значения, потому что они смотрят друг другу в глаза и видят миллионы созвездий.  
Шисуи кажется, что взгляд Хомураби впивается в его конечности ядовитыми крюками и опускает в раскалённую лаву, и ему хочется жить с этим чувством до конца вечности. Ему хочется умереть с ним.  
Не отрывая взгляда от Шисуи, Хомураби произносит медленно:  
— Нет нужды представлять Шисуи, я знаю, кто он.  
В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Рюуко он лишь усмехается.  
— Он моя судьба.

***

Хомураби первым приходит к нему.  
Далёкие созвездия смотрят на них с тёмного безоблачного неба, когда он говорит — нарочито жёстко, будто отбивая согласными барабанный ритм:  
— Я не знаю, что делать с этим чувством. Этим человеческим чувством. Мы не имеем на него права.  
Шисуи аккуратно берёт его за руку — Хомураби дёргается, словно прикосновение обжигает его — и видит в его глазах страх. Тот самый страх, который испытываешь перед прыжком в бездну.  
Звёзды мерцают бледно и неуверенно, скрытые предгрозовыми тучами.  
— Я тоже не знаю.  
Шисуи приподнимается на цыпочки и осторожно целует Хомураби.  
 _Но я не хочу целую вечность жить с горьким сожалением и глухой болью._  
Хомураби рвано выдыхает и отвечает, крепко прижимая его к себе.

***

— Это было ошибкой. Истинные уничтожат нас обоих, как только узнают.  
Шисуи кровоточит. Всем своим существом кровоточит.  
 _И уж лучше кровоточить, чем не чувствовать вообще ничего._  
— Они не узнают.  
Хомураби закрывает лицо руками и мотает головой.  
— Шисуи, ты не понимаешь. Я опасен для тебя. Я монстр.  
 _А свои чувства к тебе я просто не способен контролировать. Они всеобъемлющи и всесильны._  
Шисуи переводит взгляд на тёмно-синее картонное небо и мысленно приближается к бушующему потоку — но лишь ещё сильнее ранит себя изнутри.  
— Прекрати. Я знаю, как тебе больно.  
Что именно он имеет в виду — свои слова или свои мысли — Хомураби не уточняет.  
Шисуи хочет возразить, хочет сказать что-то о судьбе и невыносимой тоске, но Хомураби останавливает его:  
— Пожалуйста. Я не хочу причинять тебе вред.  
 _Но ты уже это делаешь._  
Той ночью Шисуи впервые снится, как Хомураби убивает его.

***

Шисуи не знает, сколько лет проходит с их последнего разговора. Он думает, что попытка Хомураби защитить его от него самого — это одна из самых жестоких и эгоистичных вещей, которые он когда-либо делал. Он думает, что Хомураби на удивление гораздо разумнее его, потому что Истинные действительно смотрят на них с подозрением, и их глаза предупреждающе темнеют.  
 _Вы больше не люди. Отрекитесь от всего, что им присуще._  
Потому что однажды Хомураби действительно теряет рассудок, не выдерживая ударившей по нему волны тьмы после очередного скачка баланса. Шисуи буквально видит, как за одно мгновение она наполняет его до краёв, совсем как в его снах, — вены под кожей Хомураби взбухают чернотой, и тьма густыми каплями начинает сочиться из его глаз, носа и рта, превращая в чудовище.  
 _В монстра._  
Истинные реагируют моментально. Широгане долго проводит обряд очищения, от которого Хомураби воет и рычит, как дикий зверь, а затем Рюуко восстанавливает слетевшие защитные заклинания. Шисуи всё это время стоит позади, погребённый под собственной беспомощностью, и чувствует себя ужасающе бесполезным. Когда всё заканчивается, он пытается подойти к Хомураби, но тот лишь обессилено смотрит на него и тихо произносит:  
— Я же говорил, Шисуи. Я монстр.  
И уходит.  
Шисуи спину прожигают подозрительные взгляды Истинных, но он не обращает на это внимания. Он наконец понимает, что  
 _Я могу спасти тебя, Хомураби._

***

Когда тьма ударяет по Хомураби во второй раз, Шисуи реагирует быстрее Истинных, самостоятельно проводя обряд очищения и заново накладывая защитные заклинания. Он закрывает глаза и не даёт себе думать — потому что думать — значит сомневаться, — полностью сосредотачивается на доведённых до автоматизма словах и жестах, на потоках светлой магии, что греет его солнечное сплетение, и на чувстве, что подпитывает её. Этом неправильном человеческом чувстве, которое исцеляет Хомураби.  
Когда обряд закончен, Истинные переглядываются и молча уходят, оставляя их наедине.  
Взгляд Хомураби мутный и потерянный — он словно сжимает ладонь вокруг сердца Шисуи, загоняя осколки стекла ещё глубже, — а Шисуи страшно. Он до дрожи боится, что даже после этого Хомураби не вернётся.  
Но Хомураби падает на колени и хрипло шепчет:  
— Шисуи…  
 _…эти чувства не вырезать из сердца даже самым острым ножом. Я знаю. Я пытался._  
— …как тебе это удалось?  
Шисуи встаёт на колени напротив Хомураби и улыбается.  
— Я проводил много времени в библиотеке.  
Хомураби совсем необязательно знать, какими долгими и изнуряющими были его эксперименты с магией, чтобы суметь самостоятельно провести обе части обряда.  
И что если бы не это неправильное человеческое чувство, у него бы ничего не получилось.  
— Знаешь, когда монстр перестаёт быть монстром?  
Равнодушное небо всё так же смотрит на них в окно зала, когда Шисуи целует Хомураби. Миллионы созвездий в его глазах светят ярко, когда тот уверенно отвечает на поцелуй.  
— Когда ты его любишь. 


End file.
